


Hot As A Fever

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Breathplay, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: I quick and fun smut/porn of Armie and Timothée having some fun in a bathtub.





	Hot As A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> It might be my birthday, but you guys get the present.  
> Hope you like it.

The bathtub was half full; the still cold water was a nice contrast to their feverish bodies. The sound of their soft, cadenced and low moans clashing against the splashes of water that fell on the ground. Timothée was sitting in between Armie's legs, his head resting on the older man´s shoulders. His curls were on his eyes, his reddening lips were parted and quivering.

Armie had a tight grip on Timothée´s shoulder, his own puffed lips sucking on the skin of the younger´s neck, leaving marks Timothée would spend days trying to hide. Armie also had a firm grip on Timothée´s swollen erection, the sensitive head oozing a thin stream of precum.

Timothée could feel the muscles of his thighs burning, his entire body responding to Armie's touch. Timothée was lightheaded, Armie's swollen cock rubbing on his back, the older man´s tight grip on his own cock and the rubber toy buried deep inside his hole were driving him crazy. He was going to cum.

Armie released Timothée´s shoulder, his nearly free fingers now toying with the brunette´s nipples, twisting and pulling. Armie was hard as a rock, his cock pressed in between his stomach and Timothée´s back; he ached for some kind of release, but knew Timothée was the priority. The brunette shuddered, hissed and thrust his hips when he came, thick white ropes of sperm coating Armie's fingers.

Armie retrieved his hand quickly, not in the mood to waste such heavenly nectar on the water. He slowly and with an intense stare guided his fingers to his mouth, sucking on it, cleaning Timothée´s cum from his hand while a tamed moan escaped his lips; he could feel Timothée´s body go soft against his, his beautiful and intense green eyes watching his every move as he tried to recover from his orgasm.

Armie released his fingers from his mouth with a loud and obscene pop. His wet and slicker fingers suddenly tracing Timothée´s jawline, cheeks and lips, before forcing their way inside the brunette´s mouth. With his free hand, Armie got a tight hold on Timothée´s curls, pulling on it as the brunette eagerly sucked on his fingers. Armie pressed his lips to Timothée´s ear, nibbling and licking the flesh on his earlobe; he recited obscenities, smiling every time the younger moaned around his fingers.

A muffled moan escaped Timothée´s lips as Armie retrieved his fingers from his mouth and yanked his head back; Timothée smiled, his lips and eyes inviting Armie in, telling him what he wanted. They kissed and it was messy, rough and extremely erotic as both still had the taste of Timothée´s cum on their mouths, on their tongues.

Once parted, Armie let his big and strong hands travel down Timothée´s naked and wet body. He stopped by the brunette´s thighs, rubbing them slowly and gently, before parting his legs further apart; Armie reached forward, his fingers wrapping around the base of the rubber toy that remained inside of Timothée.

Armie thought of removing the toy, that by then had already provided enough stimulation to Timothée, but then what would be the fun in that? With a smirk and glassy eyes, Armie gripped tightly on the toy and started pumping and twisting the thing in and out of Timothée´s aching and tight hole. Timothée´s fingers sank into the tub edges, his body arching slightly and his cock coming back to life; he pressed his lips tightly together, Armie was repeatedly hitting his prostate and a new orgasm was bound to rock through his body any minute.

Although in a veil of pleasure that weakened his entire body, Timothée found enough strength to reach behind him, wrap his fingers around Armie's shaft and slowly pump his swollen cock. Timothée moaned a little louder as he pumped Armie, to this day he was equally surprised and excited by the notion of Armie's size.

Armie was on the edge and so was Timothée. In an attempt to prolong their time together and their pleasure, Armie removed the toy in one swift movement, which made Timothée´s entire body go limp. From the brunette´s lips a cry of pleasure as he was left feeling empty; his hole aching to be filled again and not just by Armie's cock.

Timothée had his eyes closed, recovering his body and mind from the stimulation. He could feel Armie's hand roam his body and inhaled deeply; one would think after so much time he wouldn´t feel so much pleasure just by being touched by the older man, but no; every look, every touch, every word uttered by Armie sent a shiver down his spine.

Lost in his trail of thoughts and on the fog of pleasure that had surrounded him, Timothée couldn´t even tell how, but Armie repositioned him. His knees were suddenly bent on the slippery bathtub, his ass high in the air and his hands tightly holding on the edges of the tub. His knuckles were pale, his breathing hasty and his hair falling down his eyes; behind he could feel Armie's presence as the man repositioned himself.

The first slap came hard and unexpected. Timothée groaned; his ass on fire and his thighs quivering. The second came shortly after, a tingling sensation the brunette had learned to love; there was a third, a fourth, a fifth, Timothée lost count of how many. When he felt Armie rub his cheeks softly and tenderly, Timothée held his breath, the anticipation for what he knew was coming so big his erection started throbbing again.

Armie smiled. The response of Timothée´s body to his touch had always aroused him; the brunette gave in completely to him no matter what was the case. When Armie parted Timothée´s cheeks, he wanted to tease the brunette, to make him beg, make him cry out for some kind of attention, but the sight was just too much to bear. He leaned closer, his face suddenly buried in between Timothée´s ass cheeks as he devoured him with famished desire.

Armie's tongue circled and probed the aching and tight hole, his lips sucking and kissing it. Timothée had finally allowed his moans to leave his mouth freely, so he let out loud and almost animalistic moans as his knees nearly gave out. Armie held him, a tight grip on the younger´s hips as he lost himself on Timothée´s hole. Knowing neither one of them could keep this up for much longer, Armie gave the brunette on long last lick, which went from the tip of his cock to his puckered hole. Timothée´s entire body shuddered.

Armie sat back down on the tub, pulling Timothée with him. They went back to their previous position, Armie roughly taking hold of Timothée´s jaw, pulling him close in a heated kiss. Timothée moaned; his hips moving from side to side, teasing Armie's swollen erection.

Their little grunts increased when the tip of Armie's erection actually found Timothée´s entrance. The brunette reached back, his hand slowly rubbing the slippery shaft before guiding it to his aching hole. He grunted, the engorged head slowly making its way inside him; no matter how long, Timothée would never get used to the feeling of having Armie enter him. The brunette slowly made his way down the shaft, his grunts and moans increasing its volume, his hands gripping tight on the edges of the tub.

Timothée threw his head back, his hips slowly moving in little circles on the hard cock, his breathing getting hastier. Armie groaned loud, his cock pulsating inside the brunette´s tight hole. He moved a hand to Timothée´s dick, the head already leaking and took a tight hold, his fist matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

Armie's left hand slowly and furtively travelled Timothée´s feverish body, feeling the brunette shiver, feeling his heart pounding on his chest. He slowly let his long fingers wrap around Timothée´s pale neck, his grip slowly tightening. Timothée gasped, the sensation bringing a tingling to his body; his cock throbbed even more each time Armie's hold became tighter.

Timothée moved his hips faster, his entire body crying for release. On his ear, Armie whispered all the naughty things he planned on doing to him later; his husky and seductive voice coming as a jolt of electricity to Timothée, each syllable bringing the brunette closer to a shattering orgasm. He mumbled a low _fuck_ , his eyes rolling, his dick twitching desperately around Armie's hand, his breathing failing as Armie's grip tightened even more and his hole clenching around the huge cock that was buried deep inside of him.

They both moaned loud, their bodies trembling in union as they both came together. Timothée all over Armie's hand and Armie, as Timothée had wished, deep inside him. The second he felt Armie release his neck, Timothée gasped for more air and his body relaxed on the older man´s body; spent and lightheaded, Timothée felt Armie slowly retrieve his softening cock from inside of him, only to be filled up again right away by a small butt plug. Armie's wicked voice echoing on his ear.

“Let´s keep that in for later”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://raquelsantos92.tumblr.com/)


End file.
